


Moments [Vocaloid AU Drabbles]

by Edlinklover



Series: Spirit Unraveler Vocaloid AU [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlinklover/pseuds/Edlinklover
Summary: A series of small moments. [Related to a Vocaloid AU] One hinted pairing.





	Moments [Vocaloid AU Drabbles]

**Author's Note:**

> 10 Vocaloid drabbles in the strictest sense of the word I wrote while I banned myself from drawing (I made sure each one is literally 100 words). It'll take too long to explain my AU but basically they're all Spirit Helpers. (Also a lot of them are nonbinary though not all of them but that will explain the pronouns)

Cocorobo & Flower

“You need to stop getting in the way.”

Coco raises her head, the voice lighting her eyes as she struggles to get off of the hospital bed. But there’s a sharp pain and, wincing, she relaxes into her pillow. “You came! That makes me _totemo ureshii_!” 

Sliding the door shut, Flower frowns. “Your English hasn’t improved,” they say moving towards her, dragging a chair. 

Coco frowns back, clenching her hands into fists. “Really? I think I’ve been _ganbatte_ ing lots!”

Cool and collected, Flower’s eyes rests on the hand with an IV to the wrist. “Yes, you have been. Too much.”

 

Ai & Fukase

“You know, Fuka-kun,” Ai says from above her gravestone,” I don’t think you’re scary!”

Fukase blinks. “Why?”

Her eyes roll towards the sky. “Because…what scary person would let me call them Fuka-kun?”

It opens its mouth but she cuts it off before it can breathe. “Another thing!” She drifts down to ruffle its hair. “You’re red like an apple, even your hair! Plus it’s all—“ With a grandiose movement, she sweeps her arms, fingers catching on the curls, “—FWAH!”

Fukase tilts its head, not looking at her. “Fwah?”

Impatiently, Ai repeats. “Fwah!”

It still doesn’t think it understands. 

 

Arsloid & Fukase

Halloween is the only holiday that Arusu gets excited for, Fukase learns that firsthand. Decorating every inch of their apartment with fake cobwebs and glowing glass pumpkins, Arusu fumbles about in between coughing fits. 

What seals it are the slippers he gives it that Halloween morning.

“Boo!”

The first step is startling. The hum of a vibration from the speaker tells it of the culprit. Still clouded in a fog of sleep, Fukase notices the ghostly shapes of its slippers, cartoony black eyes and jagged grins. It can’t help a grin of its own.

“Gee, Arsie, you’re full of surprises.” 

 

Miku & Flower

Flower stares at a line of parked motorcycles, watching as a stranger puts a helmet over their head, revs up their bike, and then speeds away.

“First time you’ve been in the human world in a trillion years,” Miku remarks, standing beside them and stretching their arms. “How does it feel?”

Flower points at the motorcycles and makes a revving-up motion.

“What? No, riding those things is more dangerous than a turtle having a picnic with an alligator.”

They offer them a gladiolus.

“I mean it.” 

Slumping over, they take out a yellow carnation and twirl it beneath their chin.

 

Zola Project

“Well?” Standing in front of a pair of statues, Kyo presents two pieces of paper: one blue, one red.

Wil presses a hand to his chin, his eyes easing into a squint. Yuu jumps and waves his hand.

“I.K.! Red goes to the demon obviously since R.I.B. Red is Bad!” Taking a step back, he sweeps his head up to the sky. Wil shoots him a look and Kyo shrugs uneasily as he tucks the paper in the demon statue’s palm. 

The floor promptly drops from underneath their feet and the three are sent shouting and plunging headfirst into darkness.

 

Fukase & ???

The room is dark, the only source of light streaming in through the door Fukase opens. 

In the center, a small figure lies on his stomach surrounded by books, some scribbled over and others well-read. Fukase reaches for a few, looking up to gauge his reaction, and thumbs through them.

They’re all illustrated by a child, with looping, drawling lines, and the final page always showing a smiling family huddled together. 

The shadow in the room tears out a page in his sketchbook.

“We all wanted a happy ending,” he says. The dim light catches the bruises on his arm.

 

Fukase & Arsloid

Fukase twists a strand of hair around its finger as it tries to focus on a science magazine instead of the wet crunching sounds invading the kitchen. It tries not to look, staring down instead at the complicated explanations and words it wouldn’t understand even if it paid attention. 

“Hey—“ 

It reluctantly meets his gaze. Arusu is looking at it with a half-eaten tomato in his hand.

“Are you not feeling well? Is something wrong?” With an innocent look on his face, he takes another bite out of the tomato. Fukase ducks its head back down.

“Nah. Nothing’s wrong.”

 

Fukase & Point

Point watches as Fukase holds its breath, a hand outstretched to the dog sitting at the base of the telephone pole. 

Animals usually either ignore it or are frightened, yet this one draws easily to it, wagging its tail and panting.

At the hand, the dog bounds forward, nudging its head under it with a whine and tugging against the leash. Fukase’s eyes light up. 

“Point, did’ja see that?? Think it likes me!”

“Whad’ya know, today’s your lucky day.” 

Still in disbelief, Fukase pats its head for a few silent moments. “…Wouldn’t be stealing if the restrainer just…slipped off, right?”

 

Piko

This world is lonely.

Piko leans back into their couch, legs splayed out in front of them with a game controller in their hands.

Rows of video game icons are displayed on the TV screen and Piko hovers their cursor over each one. 

They stop. The logo for “Super Mascot Bros” pops up then fades into a notification of recent updates.

“…Wanitsuko?” The latest addition to the mascot bros is an alligator in a frilly blue dress and a katana. Along with this, updates to the computer player’s AI are logged.

“…Cute…” Piko says. 

Maybe it’s okay to be lonely.

 

Flower & Cocorobo

“Are you happy with this?”

Colored in the dying light, Coco glances over her shoulder. 

“With what?” 

Flower fiddles with their glove and gestures vaguely. With pursed lips, Coco steps forward and takes their hands in hers. 

“With you, I’m always _shiawase_!” she beams. Flower hides their face beneath their bangs and tentatively withdraws a gardenia. 

Coco notices. “Oh! You’ve never given me one of these before!” Gently, she accepts the offering. “I’ll find out what it means when I get home.” 

Training their eyes on the ground, they continue to fidget. The flower is wilting in her hands.


End file.
